I'll make a Man out of You
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta, like his father, sees his younger brother as a weakling so he gives him some special training.
1. Chapter 1

I'll make a Man out of You

"Tarble, you're too slow." Vegeta's stern voice made the younger sibling jump.

Looking over the taller, older brother, Tarble raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Vegeta ordered, walking then flying to somewhere that he didn't know.

Tarble nodded and followed his brother with one last glance to his wife. Whatever his brother had planned wasn't going to be good.

Once they landed, Vegeta rushed toward his brother, throwing a punch into his gut.

All the air rushed out of the smaller body as saliva came out with it. Why was his brother doing this? He wanted that answer. Falling to the ground, he looked up at the taller Saiyan. "Wh-what was th-that?"

"You need to get stronger or you'll be a laughing stalk if father was still around." Vegeta said, grabbing his brother's collar and forcing him up. "And the way to do that is get you near death."

With a deadly smirk, Vegeta prepared a ball of Ki in his hand, throwing it into his sibling's stomach. Grabbing a hold of his groaning sibling, he tossed him into a near by pile of rocks. He was going to make him stronger even if it killed him to do it.

"Stop it nii-san?" Tarble asked, holding his stomach as it was still stinging from the attack.

Walking up to him, he smirked. Forming another Ki ball, he answered, "No, no mercy whatsoever."

Throwing the ball, he continued to do that with a series of punches and kicks to his younger sibling.

"Your gonna become a man somehow or another!" Vegeta yelled at his unconscious brother. Tossing a senzu bean into his mouth, he forced him to chew and swallow. He was going to give him time to recover then it would continue until his brother could defend himself and his home.

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored and Mulan's soundtrack was getting to me so I just had to. I don't own Mulan or Dragon Ball. I hope you liked it even if it's short and sweet. Please review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of I'll Make a Man out of You

**Well thanks to Ladylaide for her review that spurred on this second chapter to this. Please enjoy**

His mind swarmed with a million thoughts as he laid there, feeling something stabbing in his ribs. He wanted to groan but he would be seen weak again. It was the same like when he trained with his nii-san and oto-san all over again minus his father.

"_Tarble! Hurry up!" Vegeta's childish voice had that same inflated ego tone to it, making the younger to spit in his face. He hated his brother for the fact that he acted like that and everything else that he did. _

_Glaring lightly at his older brother, Tarble got out of the seat he was in. He really hated training with their father. Then again, their mother couldn't do anything about it. The young prince just wanted to be by his mother's side instead of learning how to fight. Why couldn't the Saiyan race be peaceful like the previous race before them? He knew about them thanks to their mother._

"_Are you coming weakling?" Vegeta yelled as he was in the hall, causing some of the guards to wince from the squeak in the child's voice._

"_I'm coming!" Tarble squeaked back before looking back at his sorrowful mother. _

_She hated it that he had to do this. She knew he wanted to be innocent instead of having blood staining his hands like the others. Bowing her head, she took her hair out of the bun it was, letting it cascade down to hide the tears. Her husband would see her weak also if he saw these tears. They were for her son, for the pain that he was going to experience again._

_Rushing after his older brother, he felt something hit him straight on, causing him to yelp as he fell to the ground. _

The stinging in his stomach from the Ki blasts that his older brother sent at him made his memories waver, almost like it didn't want them to continue. He knew what was going to happen next. It was a nightmare at times. But he had to get past them, he had to rely on his anger in order to defeat his brother. He wanted to show him how strong he was.

"_Watch where your going." Vegeta hissed as he looked down at the youngest family member. _

_King Vegeta looked down to see the tears start to shine in his youngest son's eyes. Sneering at the weak emotion, he turned his back to his son._

"_Come Vegeta. When your doing crying, come to the training room Tarble." The king ordered with that same harsh tone he used when he executed someone._

_Looking up at the taller man, Tarble couldn't believe it. His father wasn't going to yell at Vegeta for mistreating his brother. He wanted to run back to their mother and hide in her stomach like he always did when Vegeta was mean to him. Wiping at the coal black eyes, Tarble got up from where he was, running toward his family._

_He wanted to show them that he was worthy of being a noble Saiyan._

Shaking came out of nowhere, as if he was trying to wake himself up. The anger he felt as a child came out of nowhere. He wanted to show his older brother that he was able to do anything that he was asked of, minus taking someone else's life unless they harmed his family.

Damn it, he thought as he tried to get his body working again. The stinging doubled as if it was starting up again. Like he was getting hit there again.

"_You're weak!" His father shouted as he tossed him into the a hole that was caused earlier from a blast his father and brother caused. "Vegeta, sit this out."_

_Nodding, the eldest prince looked at his sibling, glaring at him. He was just like his father in everything, including personality that it scared Tarble. _

_Picking his broken body up from the hole, he tried to get up without falling over. His breaths came out in gasps as he felt blood fall from his forehead. Walking up the crater, Tarble stared at his father. Looking over at his brother, he spoke, "one of these days nii-san, I'll defeat you. When that happens, I hope you take back everything you said." _

"_I don't think that will ever happen Otouto-san." Vegeta hissed, glaring at his young brother. _

_Turning his attention back to their father, he took his position, ready to fight._

"_Are you going to be serious or run to your mother?" He asked, forming a Ki ball in his palm. _

"_I won't run away any more!" Tarble shouted, knowing this was the last time he would see his family again. He might be sent off because of his weakness._

Gritting his teeth, Tarble picked himself up off the ground, feeling his stomach sting at him. His body wanted to rest but he couldn't.

Vegeta started at his young brother, wondering why he was here. He was still weak, he could see it from the lack of muscles and power level. It was like he was still the soft child from years ago. He picked on him continuously, hoping it would get him to become stronger but it only caused tears. He wished he was able to go to his mother about things but couldn't. His father wouldn't allow it.

"Ready for more?" Vegeta shouted, as he walked up to his brother. Grabbing a hold of his brother's armor, he felt it singe his hand, almost like it was actually fire. Looking at his brother in the eyes, he could see determination.

"I'm gonna make you take back all the words of hate you said to me now!" Tarble shouted, grabbing his nii-san's hand and tossing it away like it was trash. Taking a deep breath, he formed a Ki blast into his hands, tossing it at his brother to distract him.

Rushing up behind him, he raised his leg to kick him in the back. He was beyond pissed with those memories going through his mind. He had to defeat him . . . now!

Forming his hand into a fist, he threw it at his brother's face, feeling bone right under his knuckles. Grabbing the shirt that the eldest prince had on, he tossed him into a pile of rocks.

"How does it feel to be treated like that huh nii-san?" Tarble shouted, letting his anger control him. He felt his power rise until he felt different somehow.

Picking himself out of the rubble, Vegeta looked up at his brother to see his hair not the same ebony but the blond that a Super Saiyan gets. Smirking, he got out of the rubble, he strolled up to his brother, only to feel a rush of wind pass him. His body was tossed again, feeling it land in a body of water that was nearby.

How-how did you become a Super Saiyan Tarble. You surpassed father's plans for you. That's for sure. You truly are meant to be a prince, Vegeta thought as he swam up to the surface, tearing the shirt off him. Bulma was going to have a cow but that'll have to wait.

"Good job Tarble. Father would be proud of you." Vegeta said with that signature smirk. Watching his brother, his hair changed back to the blackness it was before. His greenish eyes went back to ebony as tears filled the tears.

He couldn't believe it, he beaten his brother just based on anger alone. These memories did help which was something he should thank. Gazing up at the sky, he knew his father was most likely in hell but he didn't care, he was a proud Saiyan that used his anger instead of pure blood lust. He was a man now.

**J.W. Appel: Well, I'm not sure why the man Tarble. But I like him but people have different tastes so I'm going to let you rant. **

**Well that aside, please review. I was listening to the Spirited Away soundtrack while typing this so I hope you like it. **


End file.
